The present invention relates to a coating composition used for a golf ball and a golf ball coated with the coating composition.
Finishing with a coating has been applied to a golf ball for the purpose of protecting a surface of the ball and to maintain the appearance thereof. As such a coating used for a golf ball, there is known a urethane coating containing a main agent comprising a polyol component and a curing agent comprising a polyisocyanate component, which are cured with each other in the presence of a catalyst. Impact resistance and abrasion resistance of a coat film formed on a surface of a golf ball can be improved using the urethane coating, and a golf ball resistant to repeated strokes with a golf club has been developed.
For example, as such a coating used for a golf ball which can exhibit superior impact resistance and abrasion resistance, JP-A 8-206255 proposes a coating composition used for a golf ball, which comprises an acrylic polyol, a polyester polyol or its product modified with an aliphatic acid and a curing agent. In said JP-A, it is described that there can be obtained a coating composition capable of providing a golf ball superior in impact resistance and abrasion resistance, and little in scratch even at the time of a bunker shot.
However, the coating now used for the surface finishing of a golf ball has been increasingly desired to have higher quality and higher performance, and it has been clarified that a conventional urethane coating has a limit to improve the impact resistance and abrasion resistance of the obtained coat film. Further, the coating used for a golf ball has been desired to be difficult to scratch and to have impact resistant and abrasion resistant characteristics, so that it is resistant to repeated strokes with a golf club. In recent years, the coating used for a golf ball has been strongly desired to have also superior weather resistance, so that it is hardly deteriorated even when used outdoors for a long period of time.